Dassenpels boeken supereditie/ Flora's begin
Dit boek valt tussen Overleven en Halvemaan. Het gaat over Flora. Hoofdstuk 1 Dassenpels (overleg) 14 okt 2017 16:58 (UTC) Mama, mama, ik wil naarbuiten! Nee liefste Flora je mag nog niet naar buiten. Waar is papa? Pats komt direct lieverd. Tinka, Tinka! Ja Tamara, wat is er? Raad eens. Je …. nee ik weet het niet. Ik ben in verwachting! Van wie? Tamara schuifelde met haar poten. En!? Van Bruin. Van die knappe Noorse boskat! Ja! Gefeliciteerd! Mama ik wil naar buiten! Oké lieverd ik begrijp het, maar ik ga wel mee, maar eerst ga ik je witte vacht eens grondig wassen. Mama! Ooo, mijn dochter hoe is het met Flora en de rest? Tinka stopte met likken. Goed hoor mama! Mama, hoe heet jouw mama? Marie, en mijn papa Jozef. Waarom zijn zij ook zo wit? Omdat ze Turkse Angora’s zijn en wij ook. Jij bent volledig een Turkse Angora. Gaan we nu naar buiten? Ja, schatje, ga maar al. Flora riep snel haar broers en haar zussen. Ze waren met zeven. Vier meisjes en drie jongens. Ze heten Flora, Millie, Bella en Annabell. En de jongens heten Flip, Thomas en Wit. Ze stormden door het poortje naar buiten en ze begonnen te spelen met elkaar, Millie met Bella en Annabell had Flip vast, Thomas en Wit draaiden om elkaar heen en Flora wou net op Millie springen toen ze geritsel hoorde, haar vader was daar. Ze sprong op hem en hij sloeg naar haar met ingetrokken nagels om haar niet te bezeren. Want ben jij toch een avontuurlijke meid zeg, zei haar moeder die was opgedoken. Ja, je hebt gelijk. Plotseling klonk er geritsel en de kittens stopten en ze gingen terug naar hun nest samen met hun moeder en hun vader. Het waren de geenharen die eten kwamen brengen. Mama, waarom krijgen wij eten van hen? Omdat we in een kwekerij wonen schat, hier worden katten gekweekt en dit gebouw is van die Geenharen. Soms komen er ook andere geenharen om jonge katten mee te nemen naar huis maar niet iedereen mag mee, zei Pats. Maar sommigen willen de andere geenharen niet en die blijven hier, zei Marie schor. Mama, papa, wou iemand jullie en mochtten jullie niet weg of mochtten jullie niet weg van onze geenharen? Mij koos niemand, zei Pats, omdat ik te groot en sterk was en iedereen wou mijn zusjes die kleiner en minder sterk waren. En ik mocht niet weg voor de kweek, zei Tinka. En daar ben ik blij om Tinka, snorden Marie,Jozef en Pats in koor. Tinka, hoe oud zijn ze nu? Vijf manen al. Binnen twee manen gaan de meeste verhuizen. Ik wil niet weg, protesteerde Flora. Ik ook niet, zeiden Bella en Millie. Het zal wel moeten lieverdjes. Tenzij ze worden gehouden voor de kweek, zei Jozef schor. Ik mis Clara, klaagde hij. Papa, wie is Clara? vroeg Tinka. Ze was mijn eerste partner, en ik mis haar, maar jouw moeder is even goed hoor, zei hij snel. Hoofdstuk 2 Dassenpels (overleg) 14 okt 2017 17:44 (UTC) "Oooh Pats, de kittens zijn al zes en een halve maan oud." "Ja ik weet het Tinka." "Mama! Mama! Papa! Kom snel!!!" riep Bella. "Wat is er Bella?!" vroeg Pats. Flora is weg! O nee niet Flora, weet je het zeker? Ja ze is denk ik door dit gat gevlucht. Ze komt wel terug! Zeker Papa? Ja, ik weet het zeker. Flora liep in een bos. Ze keek om zich heen. Ze wist niet waar ze was. Ze trippelde verder en verder maar plotseling bleef ze staan. Ze rook een muis. Ze stormde op het diertje af maar tegen dat ze halverwegen was was het diertje verdwenen. Toen zag ze een eekhoorn. Ze rende achter het dier en dode het. Ze keek om zich heen. Ze was te ver gelopen. Ze was verdwaalt! Wanhopig zocht ze naar haar huis maar ze vond het niet. Het begon te regenen en te waaien en ze rende zomaar naar een kant. Ze liep en liep tot plotseling een tak haar hoofd raakte en ze buiten bewustzijn raakte. Hoofdstuk 3 Dassenpels (overleg) 31 okt 2017 15:44 (UTC) Dassenpels, Scheurblad en Kiezelpels waren op patrouille. Plotseling roken ze een vreemde kat en een vleugje van eekhoorn. Ze volgden het spoor en zagen een bloedmooie witte poes, een afgebroken tak en een eekhoorn. Toen Dassenpels is ging kijken of ze wakker was zag ze dat ze bloedde uit een schram op haar hoofd. Dassenpels riep: Kom snel! Ze bloed! Kiezelpels kwam snel naar haar toe. Ze begon te ontwaken. Toen ze hen zag keek ze geschrokken en bang. "W...wie zijn jullie?" "Wij zijn boskatten. Ik ben Dassenpels, dit is mijn vader Kiezelpels en dit is een clangenoot, Scheurblad." En jij? "I.. ik ben Flora." "Wat doe jij hier eigenlijk?" vroeg Scheurblad. "Ik was aan het stappen in het bos in de buurt van de kwekerij..." "De kwekerij!? Wat is dat? vroeg Dassenpels." Dat is een plaats waar allemaal katten wonen van de geenharen. Vertel maar verder. Ik zag een muis maar ik kon hem niet vangen en daarna zag ik een eekhoorn en ik liep erachter maar toen ik hem gevangen had wist ik niet waar ik was en toen begon de storm en is er een tak op mijn hoofd gevallen en ben ik buiten bewustzijn geraakt. Het spijt me dat ik de eekhoorn gevangen heb maar ik wist niets van jullie. Weten jullie mijn huis zijn? Is het een grote grijze schuur? Ja! Die weten we zijn. Volg ons maar. Wil je eigenlijk wel terug? vroeg Dassenpels. Dat zal je wel zien. Toen ze daar aankwamen stonden er negen witte katten te wachten. Ze begroeten Flora maar stopten abrupt toen ze de boskatten zagen. W...wie zijn dat? Niemand om bang voor te zijn, het zijn boskatten. Dit is Dassenpels en haar vader is Kiezelpels en Scheurblad is een clangenoot. En dit is mijn moeder Tinka, mijn vader Pats, mijn grootmoeder Marie, mijn grootvader Jozef, mijn zusjes Bella, Annabell en Millie en dan ook nog mijn broers : Flip, Wit en Thomas. En ik heb een mededeling ik zeg vaarwel tegen..... Mijn Familie. Maar Flora, dat kan je toch niet doen! Jawel! Ik hoe niet van geenharen en van melk en brokjes. Ik hou meer van muizen en eekhoorns! Ze raakte iedere kat zijn neus aan. Vaarwel. Ik kom wel nog eens op bezoek. En broers en zussen hang een plukje vacht aan het hek van je nieuwe huis misschien ontmoeten we elkaar nog eens. Flora trippelde weg met Dassenpels, Kiezelpels en Scheurblad. Ze keek nog eens over haar schouder. Ze ging ze missen. Hoofdstuk 4 --Dassenpels (overleg) 31 okt 2017 15:44 (UTC) Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Superedities